A Short Game
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: I had the idea for this story. It is a short one shot slash. The scoobie gang plays I Never.
1. Short Game

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns these characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted fantasies. If I did own things would have been VERY different.

**A/N: **I got this idea while rereading this story called Who's The Coolest. Her story is on another website and if you want the web address just ask. Thank you.

**A Short Secret Filled Game.**

By: A Wandering Soul

It was a normal day at the Magic Box. If you count not having anything to slay or any apocalypses that were about to destroy the world normal. In fact the inside of this wonderful establishment was filled with chaos.

"I want to know what is going on! Why is the town so quiet? Is something about to happen?" Everyone turned there attentions, except Dawn who was doing her homework and Xander who was helping her on it, to Spike. "Don't look at me. I don't know anything." That seemed to turn the heat off of the vampire but the questions still rang out. "OK shut it!" Xander yelled before focusing on Dawn once more.

"I'm sorry Dawn, where were we at?"

"um… Question 23) '84 is the sum of 24y divided by 12 minus 8.What is y?' Can you help me?"

"OK first we need to write it out as a problem. 84 24y (12 - 8), what is y? First what ever you do to one side you do to the other. What should we start with?"

"um the parenthesis?"

"Yes. The answer is?"

"Well 12 - 8 is 4. So it would end up being 84 equals 24y divided by 4. Then I times 4 to both sides." She paused to do just that. "336. Then I divide both sides by 24," another pause, "Getting 14 y. Is that right?" Xander took her paper and nodded. "Yes that's right!"

"Yes!" Dawn yelled. The two continued to finish her homework before she had to go.

Buffy watched the whole thing. Her curiosity was becoming to much and she wanted to know just what she had been missing in her best friend's life. "I have an idea since nothing is going on in town. Lets play 'I Never'." As she said this she pulled out a bottle of whiskey from Giles' stash and shot glasses for everyone, even Spike. She set up the game and sighed. "So who goes first?" Xander gave a wicked smirk, he knew to much about his girls and had a wicked secret on Spike. He decided he was going to be nice for know. "I never… Ran over the Sunnyhell sign." Willow chuckled lightly and took a sip along with most at the table. Spike downed his whole shot though. "I n-never ran away from home." Tara mumbled out. She bowed her head as Buffy and Giles took drinks. It was Willow's turn next and Xander had yet to drink. She thought she would take pity on him so she said, "I never ate a whole box of Twinkies by myself." No one took a drink and where all surprised to see not even Xander had taken a drink. Willow raised her eyebrows at him as did everyone else. "What! I never have eaten a whole box by myself." "Why is that?" "Because my dad ate some not to mention Jesse ate most of them because…" He trailed off and looked down at the table. Giles quickly spoke his I never at this point. "I never had a thing for a vampire." No surprise Buffy and Spike drank but when Xander took a sip the girls were all over him. Finally he just yelled, "Trust me you don't want to know!"

With that they backed off. It was Spike's turn and he was taking his time thinking. "I never shagged a vampire." No surprise he took a drink as did Buffy. Xander on the other hand drank as well and before the questions could start spoke. "I never died my hair." Buffy, Spike, Tara and Willow all took a drink. Tara, who was upset by being ousted that she died her hair, spoke with convection. "I never stripped for a room full of vampires and demons! Male vampires and demons!." Xander took a shot and glared at Tara. "That was a secret you cheap whore."

"I don't care you inane slut." The game went on for a few more moments before Buffy spoke, "I never kept things from my friends." Here Xander looked ashamed as he downed his full shot glass. "I never slept with a guy." Tara said as she blushed. Willow, Buffy, and Spike took a drink. As did Giles and Xander. Buffy was shocked as she looked at the two. Said two men shared a look and Xander winked. "What was that?!" Buffy yelled. "I think you are going to have to come clean Xan."

"I suppose your right G. I just hoped it was not know. How is Ahn by the way?"

"Her feet are swelling up nicely." They both laughed. Xander turned back to their audience. "Well Tara is the only one that knows but in Oxnard I was a stripper. Long story short a guy got sick and I had to dance. Now the 'shagged' vampire thing, well Angel is VERY persuasive when he has no soul and you remember when our doubles from that alternate dimension showed up?" At there nods he continued to speak. "Unlike Willow I fell victim to my flirting." There were gasps and Willow shouted "Xander you didn't!" "Well I did." He responded with a smirk that held secrets. "Now that whole guy thing. I was in Oxnard about 4 weeks before I ran into Oz. I told him I had liked him for awhile and one thing led to another." Here he cut off at the looks he was getting. "What? Anyways on graduation Larry finally cornered me and I thought 'what the hell the earth might be destroyed so…' and then when I was 16 I had this thing with Jesse. His way of telling me was by making suggestions with Twinkies. I have never bought another box after he died. To many memories. After I got back from Oxnard I got a bit tipsy with Giles and well when he gets drunk Ripper likes to play… You might not want to know how THAT turned out." This time Ripper showed through as Xander and him shared a smirk. The girls were going crazy spouting '_why didn't you tell me?' _Willow was so upset she refused to talk. "I'm sorry guys I never meant for you to find out this way. It just happened." Xander stood up and walked towards the door. "I need to get home I work in the morning." Spike stood and followed him without a backwards glance.

After the two made it to Xander's apartment Spike slammed him against the wall. "Why don't you show me what Peaches and Ripper did to you love? Maybe some of those dance moves you learned?" Xander hummed and led the vampire to his room. "I guess I have more to add to 'I Never'. He chuckled as the bedroom door was closed.

**AWS: **Sorry It was so short and out there but I hope you liked it anyways! I just thought of it while reading that other story. Like I said if you want to read the wonderful story, better then mine, just tell me and I will give you the link to her story. Bye!


	2. Was it A Dream?

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns these characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted fantasies. If I did own things would have been VERY different.

**AN:** This is an accompanying piece to A Short Game I posted it with that one. Dedicated to MJyana because she asked so nice for more. I will probably write multiple one shots to go with my story, I think lets just see how it goes! Hope you like this one as much as the last MJyana!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Was It All Just A Dream?**

**By: **A Wandering Soul

Spike awoke the next morning glad to find he had regained all felling in his body. Eyes still closed he stretched and felt for the warm body. Instead his hand encountered cold sheets. Cracking his eyes open he discovered he was in his own bed. He heaved a sigh before making a frustrated noise while rubbing his face. Making his way to the ground level of his crypt his mind filled with thoughts and images from his dream the night before. _*I can't believe I dreamt about him again last night. You would think I would have gotten over this silly infatuation with the whelp, but no. Seems to be stronger then ever. That dream was so real.* _He sighed once more as he went through the tedious task of warming up his breakfast. Once done with that he dressed in skin tight black jeans and a crimson t-shirt. He pulled on his signature leather duster and walked out the door.

Mean while at the Magic Box Xander was sitting down with one of his favorite books. Buffy and Willow were sitting at the counter talking about boys, girls, and classes. They left him alone and he was just fine with that. Even with his confessions the day before they still treated him like the Zeppo, they didn't even have all his secrets just the ones he WANTED to part with. Dawn was the only one to know him inside and out, and he in return knew her. Xander lost focus of the words in his book and began to think of the night before. Last night was the greatest night of his life. He had finally been able to live out one of his fantasies. Spike was better then Xander had ever imagined he would be, so vocal. Xander heaved a sigh and returned his thoughts back to his book. Just as the rest of the world melted away Spike walked into the shop. He took a quick survey of the room before walking to his place on the book loft stairs. Once settled Dawn walked in and ran strait to Xander, tears streaming down her face. Spike sat and watched as mayhem unfolded.

Dawn ran towards Xander crying. She flung herself at Xander, who easily caught her, and held on for all she was worth. She heard Willow and then Buffy say something but was to upset to speak. Xander made calming noises and stroked her hair. He finally got her clam enough to talk. "Dawn hunny, what's wrong?" The girl hic-upped before responding. "Jacob broke up with me. I found out from his friend Ryan that he never really liked me in the first place. He just wanted to get me into bed." She began to cry once more and Xander continued to sooth her. He started to hum Funeral of Hearts by HIM, all the while his mind in a turmoil. He knew there was nothing he could do to the boy but he could help make his ladybug feel better. "I have an idea, ladybug. Why don't you go and invite your friends up to the house." "Anyone I want?" "Yes. With in reason." She giggled slightly and nodded. "OK Xander. I will be by in about an hour or so." "I will start on the Hot Chocolate then. How many people were we thinking of inviting?" "Four. Is that OK?" "Of course ladybug. Hurry and run. Meet you at home." He kissed her cheek before placing his now discarded book into his pack and walked out the front door. Dawn whipped the tears from her face and wandered over to Spike. "Spike would you like to hang out with us tonight? I would really like to have you there with me." Spike sighed and said in a way that said she twisted his arm to say yes, "Of course lil' bit I would love to hang with you." She smiled and grasped his hand. Dawn tugged him out the door behind her as she thought about her other friends.

Only an hour later Dawn and her friends were rushing through the door to get out of the cold. Spike stood just outside the door until Dawn laughed. "What are you doing Spike?"

"I can't come in till you invite me pet."

"Yes you can," she continued after the look he gave her, "Just try it please." Spike sighed and walked towards the open door. He was pleasantly surprised when he entered with out any hesitation. "If you want to know how you could do that you will have to ask Xan. No matter how many timed he tells me I still can't understand it." Dawn led the small troop into the living room where music was softly pouring from a high tech stereo system. Xander was sitting on a black leather couch, book open on his lap. Mugs sat on the black stained wood coffee table in front of him. The black plush carpet covered just the center of the room. Two wing back black leather chairs sat on either side of the couch. A roaring fire place was lit right in front of the couch. One of Dawn's friends walked up behind Xander and asked, "What are you reading?" Instead of jumping like Spike thought the boy would do he just turned in his seat and responded in a calm sweet voice. "What do you think I'm reading Janet. The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe." The girl, Janet laughed and muttered 'of course'.

Xander began to hand out the Hot Chocolate to everyone in the room. A look of shock momentarily crossed his face before he smiled and handed Spike a cup. "Welcome to our home Spike." The vampire gave the warm liquid a sniff before sipping it gingerly. He was delighted to find it was not the instant cocoa mix. There was a flourish of flavor dancing across his tongue from that one sip and thought ideally what was in it. Xander sat back down as the girls began to gossip. Beth walked over to Xander who was reading his book once more, tapping him on the shoulder. "Xander can I braid your hair?"

"Of course Beth go for it." Xander slide from his place on the couch and Beth took up behind him. She slipped her fingers into his hair and proceeded to pull it off. The wig slipped easily from Xander's head. His waist length hair falling free from its restraint. The next song started and Dawn squealed before she began to beg for him to sing it. Beth had started to French Braid Xander's hair while the other two girls joined in the begging. Finally Xander said yes and had Dawn restart the song. Xander's voice flowed from his mouth. The first thought in Spike's mind was *_Damn who knew the boy could sing like that. Great now I have another dream in progress. Can he just go back to being the idiot I thought he was? Not this classic reading great singer.* _Spike heaved a sigh just as the song ended. The girls bombarded Xander with questions of food.

The boy laughed and led the girls into the kitchen. Marble countertops winked up at Spike. A large two door stainless steel refrigerator stood at one side of the kitchen next to the chrome faucet fixtures. The stove on the other side of the room set in the cabinets. The cabinet doors were made of a rich cherry wood. Once the voting came to an end it was decided that pizza was going to be dinner. Spike leant against the door frame leading into the kitchen and watched as Xander made the pizza dough from scratch. He took his time looking around the house this time as he wanted to remember every detail of this night.

"Dawn can you go down to the basement and take Spike."

"OK Xan. Come on Spike lets go get you chow." She pushed Spike towards the basement door. She opened the door and turned on the light. The basement was decked out with a large screen TV, several game consoles, along with a DVD and VHS player. Just like with the living room there was a high tech sound system set up around the room. A large crimson red wrap around couch was set up in front of the TV. The dark mahogany wood floors gleamed. In front of the couch was a, Spike had to squint, yep it was a mattress. The walls were sound proof covered in dark red velvet. There was a large refrigerator and a smaller one next to it. "What blood type do you like?" She threw over her shoulder as she walked over to the smaller fridge. "Uh. O-." He responded after sometime. Dawn grabbed three bags before heading up the stairs. She took the blood into the room before going to collect the girls. "We are going to go watch a movie. See you down there." Spike was silent as Xander dropped first one then two of the blood bags into a pot of boiling water. After a few moments he cut a small slit in the top and dipped a spoon inside. He brought the spoon to his lips and tasted the thick rich liquid. Spike raised one of his eyebrows at the sight. Xander then took the blood out of the pot after nodding his head. He emptied both bags into a large mug and handed it to Spike. He then took the extremely large pizza from the oven and cut it into pieces. "Come on Spike. Lets go see what movie the girls chose to watch." He carried the pizza following Spike down into the basement.

The girls had decided to watch Halloween: Resurrection once again. Xander grabbed 4 slices of the pizza before putting the rest next to the girls. He sat down in the back corner where a large over stuffed plush crimson red velvet chair. A small book light was turned on so he could read his book more. He had one slice of the pizza in hand, the other three sitting next to Spike on the side table. He ate two of them and noticed that the other piece still sat there. Xander had been nice this whole evening so Spike thought he could return the favor. He stood up and walked to where the boy sat. Xander looked up a soft smile on his face. "Hey. Not liking the movie?" Spike shook his head. "Yea I am just thought you might want this." He held out the food. "No I'm good. You can have it if you want. If not I'm sure the girls will find room in one of them for it." Here the boy chuckled. Spike walked away more puzzled then he was before. Maybe the night before was not a dream but actually happened. Spike sat down absentmindedly ate and thought.

Hours later the girls were now passed out on the floor and Spike finally realized why the mattress was there. He looked around and, for the first time, noticed Xander was no longer there. He followed the sound of Xander's heart beat. Xander had left a while ago wanting to be outside. The crisp night air surrounded his body making him shiver. He sat on one of the many benches in his back yard. He played with the thought of going back inside. Maybe he could talk Spike into sitting with him in the sun room and watch the sunrise. The corners of his lips twitched at the thought. Another of Xander's fantasies he would love to have lived out. He wanted to sit and watch the sun come up curled on the window seat resting against Spike's lean figure. Xander stood up and stretched before making his way onto the house. Spike found Xander walking in from the back yard and sped up his pace. "Oh!" Xander exclaimed almost falling backwards. Spike shot his arm out wrapping it around the boy's surprisingly slim waist to stop the fall. "I didn't see you. Sorry for running into you." Spike let his arm linger, wishing he had the nerve to just lean in and kiss those tempting lips. "It's ok. Didn't do any damage." Xander cocked his head to the side in thought. Finally the boy smiled slowly and look the vampire in the eyes. "Spike would you like to watch the sunrise with me? I have these windows that allow light in but it will stop you from bursting into flames. I know a guy." Xander said giggling at the end. Spike was a little taken back, why would Xander want to watch the sunrise with him? Spike nodded when he found his voice wouldn't work. The grin on Xander's face was enough for Spike to know he would walk into a crowded theme park at noon if it made his boy smile like that.

Xander led the way to the sun room. One wall facing the east was complete glass. A large cushioned bench seat stretched along the entire wall. Xander sat down and Spike sat as close to the boy as he could with out giving anything away. As the sun began to rise Xander sighed and rested his head lightly on Spike's shoulder. He held his breath waiting to see if he would be shoved away. Spike looked sharply down when the head collided with his shoulder and smiled when he found the boy was still awake. He rapped his arm around the boys waist for the second time that day rested his cheek on Xander's hair. The boy's own arms snaked around Spike's torso. Hours seemed to pass, though it was only minutes. Silence had descended upon the two men. Xander snuggled closer to Spike and mumbled something. "What?" Spike asked, couldn't believe he had heard the young man right. "I said," Xander began, "That this is better then I ever thought it would be. You can't imagine how long I wanted to just sit with you on those stairs in the Magic Box and hold you close." Spike was shocked, he had felt just the same way. "I feel the same. I mean I would sit next to you while researching and just want to hold your hand like the witches do." Xander smiled and pulled away. He turned so he was face to face with the gorgeous vampire. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spike in a sweet love filled kiss as the sun continued to climb to the sky.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AN:** Hope you liked it MJyana. I had fun writting this one. I might add more to it but all i add will be one shots. I will not leave you on a cliff hanger at all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
